drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonfire
Moonfire, is a reoccurring weapon in the Drakengard series. Drakengard 3= Description * Location Branch C, Verse 1 - Chest. Combos *7-Hit Chain *3-Hit Aerial Chain * * * * Weapon Story Level 1 The marble sword was imbued with the blacksmith's blazing soul. It yearned for an owner who thirsted for blood. Who pined for battle. Who hungered for war. Level 2 But its razor edge emitted searing heat, enough to reduce to ash any stalwart warrior who wielded it. Level 3 The sword waited for a strong soul to tame its boiling heart. It waited for the warrior who would let blood spill across its blade. Level 4 Even as it took the lives of those it sought, the sword waited. It waited for a vessel for its soul, and eternity spread before it like an icy embrace. |-|Drakengard 2= Description An extrememly powerful sword with high power and high guard break, it has a long reach and accumulates MP quickly when fully leveled up. Magic Location *After Chapter 11, Verse 4 *Free Expedition: Red Memories Combos *(x)-Hit Chain * * * Weapon Story Level 1 The sword made of marble emits a fierce chill and quietly awaits its owner. Level 2 The legend told that the marble sword could freeze even its owner's age. It continues to wait patiently. Level 3 The marble sword continued to wait. So long it waited - long enough to freeze time. Level 4 The sword had waited for so long that surely even the warmth of human blood could not awaken it now. The only thing what could be said for sure is that the frozen face of its wielder would be reflected in its blade. |-|Drakengard= Description Moonfire has a fine, sharp cutting blade that is well-balanced and easy to use. Magic Fang of the Ifrit: This magic creates giant pillar(s) of flame that erupts from the Earth, dealing huge amounts of damage to whatever it touches. Location *Chapter 8, Verse 4 - Chest *Kill the 4 target undead knights to get the 4 keys. The chest appears in one of the side streets. Combos *12-Hit Chain *Finishing Blows after hits 1, 3, 5, 10 Weapon Story Level 1 This sword is forged of a granite that burns red with eternal heat. Only those who enjoy the protection of the moon god, ruler of the cool night, may dare grasp the handle. Level 2 Legend tells of a great warrior who carried this sword into battle. Roaring a battle cry, he charged into the fray, where a hundred enemy archers struck him through with a thousand arrows. Level 3 Yet not a drop of blood flowed from his wounds, and though arrows pierced his heart, his strength failed him not. His army was the victor on that day. Level 4 With the battle won, the warrior returned to camp. But in the instant he laid down his sword, he froze as cold and as still as ice. The protection of the moon god had finally claimed his life. Trivia *This weapon appears in NIER as Moonrise. *Its crimson glow can only be seen in its final level (with the exception of Drakengard 2, where it already glows). Category:Weapons Category:Drakengard 2 Weapons Category:Drakengard 3 Weapons Category:Longswords Category:Swords Category:Drakengard Weapons Category:Nier Weapons Category:Drakengard 3 Swords Category:Drakengard Longswords Category:Drakengard 2 Longswords